


Shibari Show

by Sharo



Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Art show, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Hot tub hand jobs, M/M, Poly!Hermits, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Voyeurism, people as art, previous consent always implied, rope as art, season 7, the Hobbit Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Etho and Hypno’s Shibari ShowHobbit Hole at 6pm GMTSee the artwork, Talk to the ropemastersAll Hermits Welcome(please don't touch the art!)
Relationships: Etho/Hypno/Xisuma/VintageBeef, poly!Hermits - Relationship
Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Shibari Show

"Okay, and you're sure the blindfold is okay for the showing? I know you're not a fan."

Xisuma nodded. "They're not touching, I can handle that. I'll be alright."

"I'll let you know when it's time, then. Ready?"

Beef grinned at him. "Oh, I'm looking forward to this."

Hypno and Etho conferred for a moment over the ropes, then led each of the men to their positions. A small array of toys were already laid out, optional if they liked. Beef chose a long plug, with a matching red blindfold to go with the warm colored ropes Hypno was laying out.

Etho gave Xisuma a side look as he contemplated the table. "Interested in wearing anything beneath your outfit? Or gonna wait until the after party?"

Xisuma shrugged, a little smile playing at his lips. "Wasn't really expecting it, so. You're the artist, how about you decide? I'm okay with anything here."

He got a warm smile for that. "All right then. A cage to keep the lines clean, and a plug to loosen you up?" He picked out the two devices, holding them out.

Xisuma chuckled. "As the artist requests."

It didn't take him long to change, fitting himself with the cock cage first, before attempting the plug. He did give himself an extra minute to get adjusted, letting the warm burn fade and get used to the restriction of the cage before putting his pants back on, and returning to Etho after his armour was safely stored.

The ninja was lounging on his shulker, teasing Hypno about the knot he was struggling with. Red ropes already circled Beef's grey-clad hips and thighs, Hypno getting started before them.

Etho gave Xisuma's outfit a smouldering look. Xisuma glanced down at himself, the tight black pants, black socks, and skin-tight long sleeved shirt.

"This okay? You said black, and tight."

Etho nodded and stood, waiting for Xisuma's nod before running his fingers over his arm.

"Oh, it's pretty much perfect. Gotta show off those lovely muscles under the ropes somehow."

Xisuma flushed, shaking his head. "Not that impressive, not compared to Iskall or False."

Etho patted his arm and led him over to the platform, a little ways from where Hypno and Beef were working. "Theirs is just a different form, a different kind of art."

Beef chuckled at them. "Yeah, X. Don't put down the artwork. We're all beautiful in our own ways." Hypno hummed in agreement, ignoring Beef’s batting eyes and grin.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Xisuma grinned back at the teasing, sitting in front of the sandstone wall Etho directed him to. 

Etho turned away for a moment, coming back with several coils of white rope.

"Ready? We'll start with the chest harness like we discussed, and work more parts in later. Make yourself comfortable, and keep your arms out of the way, please." The first coils were placed over his shoulders. "You tell me if something is too tight, and I'll let you know if it should be loose when I place it, okay?"

Xisuma nodded, and let him get to work.

Xisuma chatted idly with Etho for a while while he moved the rope around, creating patterns along his side and chest, the quiet sweep of the ropes a pleasant background noise. When Etho indicated that he was finished, Xisuma stretched and ran his fingers down the ropes. They were well clear of his throat, the crossing strands created asymmetric shapes across his torso and sides, reminiscent of the shell pattern on a turtle. He smiled at the thought, even if he had chosen a different armour design for this world.

"Anything too tight, or pinching?"

Xisuma shook his head. "It's surprisingly comfortable. I, I don't think I was expecting that."

Etho's eyes wrinkled with his smile. "Quite the difference from Scar's ropework, I think." He reached over for the yellow coils, placing them into his lap as he gestured for Xisuma's arm. "I much prefer the artistic expression of the rope, rather than the bondage aspect alone. So most of the harnesses and wide cuffs" he tapped Xisuma's wrist where the yellow rope was already being wound, "are designed for longer wear and comfort. At least until fastened to something."

Both wrists and ankles were decorated with wide cuffs in the yellow rope, tails left for the moment to drape over and out of the way. Their conversations fell off gradually, and Hypno added a disk to the jukebox with one of the calmer instrumentals while they continued.

A hand on Xisuma's knee brought his gaze back to Etho.

"Hey, doing okay?"

He realized that he had zoned out for a while, and Hypno and Beef were having water and snacks. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

Etho’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Don’t worry about it. If you’re comfortable enough to relax, I guess you’re enjoying yourself.” He stood and offered Xisuma a hand up. “But let’s take a quick break before the last steps, okay?”

They joined the others in a light snack, Xisuma feeling slightly distracted by the shift and play of the ropes around him as he moved and tried not to fidget. Beef caught his eye and grinned, arching back slightly to show off the red and orange ropes over his shoulders. The twisting colors seemed to shift as they moved, the star pattern across his chest tightening. Beef’s grin softened as his eyes fluttered closed, getting lost in the sensation.

Xisuma politely glanced away when Hypno reached over to tug at a side rope, pulling Beef closer to him for a sweet kiss.

Etho offered him a bottle of water. “Need anything else? Once I get you in place, it’ll be a little while before you move again.”

He finished the water and shook his head. “I think I’m good.” 

“Alrighty, let’s finish up and get this show started.”

Etho took his hand and let him back to the dias. “Go ahead and sit against the walls, feel free to lean back for now if you’d like. They’ll be removed for the show later.”

The side door opened quietly, and Cubfan slipped into the room, waiting near it for Hypno to wave him inside. He kept his voice quiet. “Still okay if I watch before the show?”

Etho nodded without taking his eyes or hands off of Xisuma as he positioned him. “Yep. Help yourself to the snacks if you’d like. And you’ve got jukebox duty while we finish.”

Xisuma ended up sitting on a small, low pillow, left leg on the floor and bent behind him, the other bent up beside him, heel pressed to his glutes. Etho worked a light grey rope alongside the yellow in the cuffs, braiding it in and drawing it out to run knots and ties along his folded leg, finishing off with a diamond pattern above his kneecap.

His fingerless gloves ran up Xisuma's thigh instead of lifting away, keeping firm contact with his sides and up to his shoulders.

"Arms up, grab the wall behind your head." His voice was low, hands supporting Xisuma's arms as he stretched back, guiding them into place. His fingers drew the loose ties back, barely jostling the upturned elbows before leaning back.

Xisuma shifted slightly, and found his wrists held firmly where they were, arms framing his head and pulling his spine straighter.

Etho's smile grew as he tugged at the white ropes, adjusting a knot here and a tension there, listening to Xisuma's soft pants as the harness shifted around him.

His hands moved while X was still focused on that sensation, again weaving in the light grey rope to the ankle cuff ties, working it to the top of the bent leg and creating a new pattern on the way back to the hip. The tail of the light grey was wrapped around his back and fastened off against the other foot.

"Still good?"

Xisuma nodded, head resting back against the wall. 

"Hips and knees okay?"

Xisuma blinked open hazy eyes, focusing on Etho after a moment. "Sorry yeah. I'm good, it feels good."

"All right, almost done, then."

Cubfan knelt on a pillow beside the little table, helping himself to a bottle of water. Even with the end air in the room it was pleasantly warm, glowstone lighting the carpeted platforms and along the walls.

He watched Hypno working a complex spider web design across Beef's chest, somehow weaving even his fingers into the design, splayed out along his upper arms. The orange rope stood out against his dark tanned skin, almost giving him the illusion of glowing in the warm light. The orange faded into red around his stomach and hips, and both red and black ties hung loose around his thighs. Hypno looked like he was dancing with the ropes as he swung back and forth, twisting around Beef, hands caressing and pressing light touches as he went.

His gaze shifted to Etho, on his knees beside Xisuma. The light grey rope looked nearly silver against the tight black outfit, the patterns somehow both hinting at and highlighting the firm muscles and tone of their admin. Xisuma's eyes were closed as Etho wrapped his right arm against itself, decorative knots on display as they dipped down to where his elbow was tied to his upright knee. From the wrist his fingers splayed like a pauldron covering his shoulder. Etho murmured something and broke away the sandstone walls behind him, gentle hands moving Xisuma's left arm down and behind his back, pushing his chest forward as he took up another coil of silver. 

Xisuma's eyes fluttered open at another low voiced comment from Etho, and met Cub's where he sat. There was warmth and contentment in that gaze, and a sultry smirk played at his lips as he realized that Cubfan was watching him. Etho tugged something against his back and those violet eyes slipped closed again, body arching forward as ropes shifted like liquid across his chest and abs. His head dropped back and Etho pressed a masked kiss against it. He brought an end of the rope up and over Xisuma's shoulder, brushing it against the exposed throat and down to the collarbone, drawing out a shuddering breath from him before weaving it into the white harness.

Cubfan swallowed hard, wrapping his fingers into the kilt of his pharaohs garb, determined not to distract the artists or their participants. He turned back to the other two.

Beef was on his knees, another webbed pattern framing and holding his unashamed erection in place, then wrapping around and between his thighs. He was also arched backwards, the woven web across his torso on full display. Shifting slightly, Cub could barely see the black ropes stretching from his ankles to his shoulders, holding the man in place. Hypno fitted a twisted bit made from orange rope into Beefs mouth, drawing the last ties back and into the column or rope behind him.

A warm hand on his shoulder and Cubfan looked up to Etho smiling down at him.

"Like what you see?"

He was reminded of the day that didn't happen in the green team clubhouse, Etho's voice like dark chocolate in a warm room. 

“They’re both gorgeous.” he told him honestly. 

Etho grinned, stretching and popping his fingers. “We’re about ready for the showing. Do you want to stay here, or let the others in?”

Cub rose from his cushion, brushing his own obvious interest aside. “I’ll let them inside. Do you need a moment, or anything else?”

Etho was already putting another disk in the jukebox. “Nope, we’ll be ready by the time they get here.”

Several Hermits were waiting in the foyer, chatting and enjoying the snacks set up for them. Another table near the entrance held several coils of colored ropes in different sizes, along with a lectern in the center with some explanation of what they would be seeing.

Cubfan smiled at the room as he entered.

"Viewing is open, good Hermits. Please keep your hands to yourselves, and both Etho and Hypno will take questions and compliments in the center." He bowed, and stepped clear of the doorway.

Inside the room tables and cushions had been cleared away and the jukebox moved to an unobtrusive corner, still playing a gentle tune. The main lights had been covered and dimmed, the better to show off the two bound men like the pieces of artwork they had been made into, displayed on raised platforms. Bare glowstone hung over VintageBeef, highlighting the warm firey colors of the ropes as they faded in and out of the spider web weave and down his body. Across from him a cool sea lantern hung above Xisuma, showing off the cooler colors of his bindings, reminiscent of his jungle towers. Silver faded into white highlights and the darker yellow at the edges of his asymmetrical pose, head also tilted back with decorative dark grey knots on either side of his mouth, the ends braided and wrapped around his hair in a low bun. Both men wore blindfolds matching the ropes, protecting their eyes from the overhead spotlights, and the stares of the viewers.

Cubfan joined Grian and Scar as they walked around the back of the platforms, peering at the knots and tie offs. Scar spared a smile for Cub.

"Did you enjoy the preview?" he kept his voice low, barely above a whisper. 

"I did."

Scar's grin turned mischievous. "Did you happen to catch the secret to the disappearing rope ends?"

Cub blinked at him for a moment, and Grian covered a giggle.

"I think he may have been a  _ little _ distracted, Scar. By the  _ artwork _ ."

Bdubs put his hands on Grian's shoulders, pulling him back from the platform before turning and giving him an exaggerated "shhh", finger over Grian's lips. "Some of us are here to  _ see _ the artwork." he whispered.

Cleo and Joe were behind him, waiting their turns to complete their walk as well.

Cubfan grinned and moved away, letting his friends take in their fill of the intricate ropework. The room was quiet enough to just hear the footsteps of people moving around, whispered comments for the most part carrying no farther than the ears beside them. 

He took a seat on the low bench near the door, listening to Hypno's instructions to Stress on cleaning and maintaining the handwoven ropes she was looking at. Etho stood between the two platforms, demonstrating a simple tie for Mumbo and False, moving the rope slowly one handed as they watched. Even while he spoke with them, his eyes often checked on both "displays".

Beef shifted where he could under the warm light, the spider web design moving and adjusting with him, as if a live spider was constantly weaving the threads back and forth. His little moans drew eyes to him as they walked around. 

Xisuma looked like a black quartz statue, if there were such a thing. His breaths were slow and even, barely shifting the tortoiseshell pattern around him.

Most of the Hermits turned out, some with questions and interest in the shibari, some eager to see what new forms of possible pleasure could be had in the hands of their rope masters, and some just to see what all of the fuss was about.

It wasn't long before the viewing time was over, stragglers reminded that people couldn't stay tied up indefinitely. Diamond tips were left in a chest by the door as Hermits filed out, compliments left with the ropemasters.

It was an oddly comforting feeling, surrounded in the ropes that held him securely. He was aware of the movement around him, quiet whispers and murmurs of his Hermits passing by, little snatches of comments and conversations floating over him. Mostly, he was aware of the peacefulness of it; positioned and secured in place, no where to move or place to be other than in his head. At first he had deliberately slowed his breaths to not tug against the ropes, until he had fallen into an almost doze, aware of the room around him, but not paying any particular attention to it. It felt like a restful meditation, just on the verge of falling asleep. Maybe this was why-

"Xisuma, how'ya doing?"

It took him a moment to register the voice, and another to realize he needed to answer the question. The rope placed across his mouth didn't hinder his speech, even if all he could manage was a rough whisper.

"'m good."

There was the sound of a block breaking, and he could feel the heat of someone standing behind him.

"I'm gonna take the blindfold off, okay? Everyone is gone."

He nodded slightly, his head feeling heavy where it leaned back.

"Keep your eyes closed for a few, until you've adjusted."

Warm fingers brushed his temples, sliding off the light cloth that covered his eyes. Even closed the room was suddenly brighter, and his intake of breath didn't go unnoticed.

"Give it just a few minutes, I've already dimmed the rest of the lights." Fingers moved down his cheeks and into his hair, brushing it back from his neck as it was freed, then returning to his lips.

"Open up?"

A little tug at the corner of his mouth and he parted his lips, the rope there sliding across his tongue as it was removed.

"How about a deep breath for me?"

That took more effort. His head still tilted back he tried to stretch his chest, his breath catching instead at the sudden pull and pressures of shifting rope against his body, releasing a moan instead when his limbs were still caught and held by their bindings. Hands ran across his chest, sweeping out and down to his sides, giving the feeling of support as he tried again, this time drawing a full breath into his lungs, head swimming with it as he let it out, shifting against the ropes that dragged back and forth as he did.

"There you go. Now how do you feel?"

He moaned lightly at the next voice so close to him, twisting slowly against his restraints, reminded of his uncomfortably contained erection beneath layers of rope. 

"Damn, that's hot." He imagined he could feel that voice ghosting over his skin. "Can I kiss you right now?"

"Please." It was only a whisper, but gentle fingers cupped the back of his head and moist lips pressed against his, drawing him out of that comfortable haze and back into the press of a body and rope against his. They tilted his head forward, supporting his neck until he could hold it himself, press forward against them.

He opened his mouth and invited the other in with a flick of his tongue, letting them swallow his next moan, arching into the body in front of him and against the ropes, feeling the pull at his shoulders as he moved, arms still trapped.

He accepted the chuckle against his mouth, warm fingers skating down his neck and across the back of his shoulders. He pushed down a whine as a rope shifted, skin pinched between one rope and another.

"Mmm, hold on a moment." One more press of lips against his and then ties were being loosened, hands moving his arms, unfolding them slowly and guiding them to his sides.

"I'm gonna need you to open your eyes, X." The voice was coaxing now, fingers running up his arms and across his shoulders, soft touches distracting him, pulling him back into the sensation.

He pressed against them, humming to find his voice.

"Come on, lemme know that you're with us."

He let out a breath on a sigh, and opened his eyes. Vintage Beef was kneeling in front of him, sitting back in only the star-patterned harness across his chest. Etho stood behind Beef, gloves off and hands massaging into his shoulders. Hypno was beside him, his hands holding Xisuma steady.

"There you are." Black eyes met his, dark in the dim room. "Still up for what we had planned?"

"Oh yes." 

Hypno fucked into him steadily, chest warm against Xisuma's back and thighs strong between his. Beef swallowed him down, framed by Xisuma's knees and his head bobbing with their movement, helped along by Etho pressing into the man from behind. Etho's fingers were clenched into the orange ropes, working them as both a handhold and twisting them to encourage the noises Beef was making around Xisuma's cock. Hypno kept one hand gripped in the white ropes in the center of Xisuma's chest, bracing himself with the other behind him, lifting them slightly every time he pushed up, panting and planting wet kisses across X's back and shoulder.

Xisuma nearly whined as Beef's hand joined his mouth, sliding around the base of him, tugging at his balls, adding pressure as he moved his lips down just a little further, swallowing around him even as Etho pushed him farther forward. His whine turned to a groan echoed between them all as he let his head fall back, clenching harder around Hypno, feeling the inner heat and pressure building. Etho dropped over Beef's back, wrapping his arm down to pull on Beef's hanging erection, setting off the chain reaction of drawn out grunts and moans, pleasure shocking and electric through all of their collected orgasms, bodies stuttering and pressing forward and back, panting and gasping as they remembered how to breathe again.

Etho pulled away first, settling back on his heels before helping Beef into a controlled flop sideways, saliva and come dribbling from his blissed out grin. Beef met Xisuma's watchful gaze and licked his lips slowly, catching Etho's hand and bringing it to his mouth for a gentle lap of his tongue before kissing it. Xisuma could barely huff a laugh at his antics, his whole body tingling and nearly numb in the aftermath. 

Hypno's stout fingers followed the ropes along his chest. "As fun as that was, my legs are falling asleep, X."

Xisuma gave a lazy tug at his wrists, still fastened behind Hypno. "I'd love to help you out there, but I seem to be in a bit of a bind."

Etho groaned while Beef laughed from the floor, batting at the ninja's hands as he reached for the simple tie.

"You should totally leave him there for that pun, Etho."

"Nah." He offered Xisuma a hand up, taking most of his weight when his knees buckled. "Careful there, give it a few before you try walking around." 

Beef snorted as Hypno worked his legs out in front of him. "Yeah, all that blood flow going to other parts of the body."

Etho helped X to sit beside Beef, nimble fingers sliding through the white ropes and coiling them easily as he untied and unwrapped the last of the harness. Hypno did the same beside them for Beef, who was suddenly ticklish everytime Hypno brushed against his sides.

"Okay, so after Mr Giggly here calms down, would anyone else care to join me in the hot tub?" 

Xisuma groaned lightly, ducking out of his shirt with Etho's help. "Do we have to move?"

Etho continued running his palms lightly over his arms and chest, careful not to press too hard on the reddened marks left behind by the ropes. "You can take a quick soak with us, or just lay out on a towel. But I'd like to have you nearby in case you drop."

Beef wiggled his toes against Xisuma's calf. "Come on, X. Let's give those lovely muscles a warm up and then we can tuck in for a nap."

They poured themselves into the giant hot tub after losing the remainder of their clothes, half-draped across each other. Beef pulled Xisuma against him when it became obvious that the warmth and steam was quickly sapping any energy that he had left. 

Etho tilted his head back against the quartz slabs behind him. "I think we had a pretty good turnout for our first show."

Beef grinned at Hypno. "I wouldn't mind a private room in the future. That got, uh, kinda intense at times."

Hypno winked at him. "I mean, I'm not opposed to it. Your base, or wanna book a night here?"

"If you'd like a suggestion?" Etho was still staring at the ceiling. "There's a room at the end of the corridor with a full wool floor, and another one of those giant beds. Wood frame, but should be sturdy enough for some partial suspension work."

Xisuma shivered against Beef. “Not for me, thank you.”

Beef’s grin was easy to hear in his voice. “That.. sounds like it could be a lot of fun. We can check the book when we leave, and let me know if there’s anything I can work on?” His face was turned towards Hypno, but his hands were sliding lower against Xisuma's hips, tugging him gently to the side. A palm rested on his abdomen as the other wrapped around Xisuma's soft cock, drawing a groan from him as he shifted.

"You do that and you're carrying me out of here." Xisuma warned him, letting himself sink further into Beef's hold.

"Hmm, don't think that would be a hardship, really."

Hypno grinned at Etho. "What do you think, wrap him up in a couple of towels and drag him back to the bed?"

Xisuma groaned lightly. "Wet sheets, not so good for sleeping on." He was trying to keep track of the conversation, but Beef's fingers kept distracting him, drawing all of his thoughts down to the feel of warm water and warmer friction against his swelling cock. 

"How deep is Cub going with his pharaoh role this season?"

"Haven't had the chance to ask yet. What are you thinking about?"

Beef did something with his wrist, fingers tightening to provide that delicious pressure right where he needed it. Xisuma leaned back with a stuttered sigh, the last of his energy spent into the warmth around him.

"Be interesting to see if he's looked into mummification at all. Since he's got that little temple set up inside the pyramid."

"Well that would be a helluva trust exercise."

"Not so different from your rope work."

"Maybe. Though the ropes still allow for movement, and easier to check in with your partner."

"Speaking of which," Beef's voice was a rumble beneath his ear. "We should probably get someone out of the water."

" 'M not walking."

"Of course not." Sounds of splashing and bare feet on quartz and then someone was lifting him out of the water, wrapping his shoulders in fluffy wool toweling, draping another over his head. Xisuma made a noise in his throat at that, pulling it down to pool in his lap as Etho pulled Beef out of the hot tub.

Towels were exchanged and they rubbed down briskly, chatting and complimenting each other on a show well done as they headed back for their clothes. 

"I've got a big bed at the Casa, if anyone wants to spend the night? Couple of bottles of Doc's latest vodka, too, if that'll sweeten the deal."

Xisuma rested on the step of the display platform, pulling his boots back on. "I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

Hypno made a face. "Wouldn't exactly call that rotgut 'sweet', but I won't turn down a warm bed."

Etho chuckled, mask back in place and fully clothed again. "We should get someone working on a nice cider, give him some competition. But I'll leave you guys to it and get this one back home." He patted the yellow shoulder as Xisuma pulled the bee helmet over his head. "Thanks for the invite though."

Xisuma nodded. "Thank you, this was quite the experience. I appreciate the invite."

"Glad to have you." he wiggled his eyebrows, tugging the headband down and getting laughs for it. "You're a well-behaved model, unlike  _ some _ people." And he ignored Beef's dig at his ribs, grinning as he was picked up and manhandled towards the door. "See ya guys later!"

Etho packed away the last of their supplies and small mess, waiting patiently for Xisuma to finish with his admin screen.

"All good?"

"Subchunk is restored, all set for the next group." Xisuma accepted Etho's hand up, though for all his teasing earlier he made it easily back to the main entrance on his own. He flipped the light for their rooms off, and stepped into the bubblevator.

Etho slung an arm around his waist as they stepped out of the town hall and into the late afternoon sun. "So did you ever get around to building yourself a bedroom in those towers yet?" He asked as they took the stairs down to the portal tucked away beneath the build.

"Eh. Easy enough to throw down a bed in the storage tower. I just haven't had the time to work on something yet."

Etho grinned as they moved through the portal and onto the nether roof, pulling him towards his own portal. "Haven't  _ made _ the time, you mean." He knocked softly on the helmet beside him. 

"To be fair, my off time has been rather.. full as of late."

"Well then, you can come check out my latest addition to the Monstrosity, and toss a bed down there for the night." He smiled fondly at the helmet-covered yawn. "Come on, Beesuma. If I drop you off at your place I'm just gonna toss you in the honey pit and leave you stuck there."

"Jeez, playing dirty already." Xisuma paused, tilting his head in a brief thought. "Although, I think I need to refill it again. Your place is fine, though. I think Iskall was saying something about you adding giant lilypads?"

Etho nodded and coaxed him to his portal. "I'll give you the quick tour, then we can both rest." He waggled a finger before Xisuma could protest. "Still not above sitting on you. Unless you'd rather take the tour in the morning?"

The bee helmet tilted to rest on his shoulder. "Hmm. I seem to remember someone else demanding breakfast the last time he was asked to stay the night."

"Toast and eggs it is. I'll do my best not to burn it."

"See that you do." 


End file.
